


Cover Change

by periferal



Category: Demon: the Descent, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: COVERS, Demons, Season/Series 4, The Final Problem, demon!John, fix it (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periferal/pseuds/periferal
Summary: A very short fic as a way of changing how things went in "The Final Problem."Demons, at times, must change covers. It's a survival mechanism.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Boy do I have feelings about this episode.

“You—you monster?” John asked. He stared at the television screen with Eurus’s face. He coughed into his hand. “How interesting.”

“Hm?” she asked. “Oh, Dr. Watson, if you’re pretending to be Sherlock I suggest you stop. It won’t do you any good.”

John shook his head. “No, no that’s not what I am—not what I’m doing,” he said. He stretched. His shoulders popped. He sighed. 

A fine, black mist whispered out of his mouth. He closed his eyes. “I’m sorry, Sherlock,” he said. “I really liked being John.”

In the space of seconds he was on his hands and knees, screaming. 

“Oh,” Mycroft said. “You’re one of them.” 

Sherlock watched, eyes wide.

The thing on the ground looked more like a wheel, or maybe a ball of feathers, or maybe eyes, or maybe all three. “I’m sorry Sherlock,” it said in a voice that broke the ground. “Eurus Holmes,” he said, “do you remember your promises?”

“No!” she said. She slammed her hands against the table. “No!” She sounded more like a very small child then. “You helped me kill the best friend I never had and then you promised you would go away!”

“I had no use for a little girl,” the thing that had been John said. “I have much use for a prison.”

A shape that looked much like Eos took form on the monitor. It pressed its hand against her face. “Goodbye, Eurus Holmes,” it said. 

Eurus Holmes sucked in a breath. “Hello, hello,” she said. “Now this is a Cover I can work with. Hey Big Brother, did you know how many Cogs are here? Enough to play with for forever.”


End file.
